


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #4

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #4

Brienne ma sharixi kartaa indisposition lama filaan ah Jaime haddii aysan jirin ahaa wax khamri ah in la eedeeyay. Waxay kama tegin subaxdii soo socda, markii uu habeenkii qaatay in iyada qolka, Moody yar oo gebi ahaanba midaysan, iyo sida ugu badan ee aan iyadu jeceshahay ma, oo hadda ku kalsoon tahay siday ciidammadoodu ahaayeen, waxa ay weli u muuqatay fikrad fiican in isaga halkii ay halkan yimaadaan kaynta.

Waxay kama helaan hurdo kasta. Waxa ay ahayd wax aan macquul aheyn, oo uu been ka lahayd gebi ahaanba weli in mudo ah, muddo dheer ku filan iyada aaminsan in ay xidhi karin indhaha iyada iyo inta kale ee kooxdiisa, ka dibna si lama filaan ah uu flail doono, iyada haraati ee ka Faydatay ama iyada xusul ee feeraha. Marka wuxuu ku soo giringiriyey ka badan, iyada oo qabsanaysa xanaaq madaxiisa in labada gacmood iyo guryamaa (iyadu ma iska maqli kartay, tan iyo markii uu dhegaha iyada waramayey) wax ku saabsan saamaynta shaqaalaysiiyo ah swordplay qaab been abuur ah ka hor la garanayn. Waxa uu mana u doonaynin inuu iyada u tegi doonin ilaa ay ku heshiiyeen. Ka dib ayay u soo jiidayaa kursiga culus oo sariirta iyo fadhiistay isaga ku hoos, laakiin ka mid ah gaari karin. Markii uu qandho isusocodka, iyada jilba joogsaday oo madaxiisa la weel-gacmeed oo uu maqaarka maro qoyan iyo biyo qabow isbuunyo, mar kale iyo mar kale, ilaa garbaha iyada ku hammiyaa, ilaa uu ugu dambeyntii deggey.

Mudalabyada waxa ay ahaayeen docile ku filan in maalinta ugu horeysa haddii uninclined in si deg deg ah uga jawaabaan, iyo markay soo bixiyeen maraq lafta at iyada codsi iyada addoon u qaado qaar ka mid ah naftaada, marka hore. Markii gabadha Silec ma saamayn xanuunsan sida saacad ama labo saacadood ka dib, Brienne isku dayay in ay ku quudiyaan qaar ka mid ah maraq u Jaime, iyadoo guul yar. Laakiin hadda in uu qandho hoos u ahaa, waxay dareemeen kalsooni ku qaba in uu soo kaban lahaa si dhaqso ah.

Waxay ahayd oo ku saabsan inuu ku laabto dharkiisa gaar ah, hadda nadiif ah oo qallalan, sida Jaime ahaa in hurdo aamusan, kaliya cod leh uu neefsashada oo jilicsan. Brienne saaray iyada surwaal, oo waxaa ku xidhnaa kursiga ugu gacmogashi iyada hoos-go'iisii oo fidiyey muruqyada qoorta iyo gacmaha. Waxay ahayd daal, laakiin ma unbearably sidaas. Qofna oo beenisay in ay ahayd waxoogaa lagu daalo inuu u ciyaaro nanny, laakiin waxay lahaayeen ujeeddo looma ogolayn daryeelka shaqaalaha lackwit isaga.

"Ma subax," Jaime sleepily guryamaa.

Waxay ku dhawaad whirled, laakiin indhihiisa la xirey. Inkasta oo waxaa jiray caddayn ma jiraan. "Maya, caawa."

"Waxaan jiran? Aan ahay qof xanuunsanaya?"

"Sidee tahay?"

"Ma aqaano. Biyo ii keen."

"Fadlan," ayuu hadalkiisa raaciyay in markii ay toogteen eegtid.

Waxay qaadeen garaafo ah in kooxdiisa iyo gacan madaxiisa dib u dhigaan si ay u caawiyaan wayna waraabisay. "Waxaan galin in ay haystaan khibrad yar oo xirfad xitaa yar ee waayeelka, laakiin waa in aad ogtahay in aad tahay bukaan aad u xun."

"Sidee sidaas?"

"Waxaad ahaayeen kuwo aad u deganaan la'aan. Markaasay aad u hadal badan."

"Waxaan u malaynayaa, waxaan is-idhi in badan oo ka micne lahayn?"

"Maya badan intii caadiga ahayd."

"Mm," ayuu qirtay. "Waxaan moodayay inuu ka tago maanta."

"Berrito waa ugu dhaqsiyaha badan ku filan, haddii aad bogsato., Waxaa degdeg ma jiro."

"Ha ma uu tegin casho ii la'aan."

"Maxaa diidaya?"

Jaime yawned iyo toosin mar xoojiyo barkin uu madaxa ka danbeeya. "Maxaa yeelay, waxaan qiyaasi kartaa qasan kaliya ee aan u lahaa in aad ku nadiifisid haddii na marti ku xumeeyey, oo aan jirin in ka badan sakhiran wax."

"Ma rabo inaan caado ka dhigtay iga carooday," Brienne sheegay qalalan.

"Waxaan fiican ee ay badiyay ahay."

"Waxaad tihiin gaar ah."

Waxa uu dhoola.

"Sidoo kale iska pretentious."

Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka fiirfiiriyey. "Joogitaanka in aad qolka maadaama ay tani ka dhigi doonaa inay la hadasho."

"Waxa aan ahaa fikrad."

Wejigeeduna wuxuu u halis ah. "Waxaad ma waydaan ogayn in aanay rabitaan aan u inaad noloshaada wax dhib badan, laakiin waxa uu leeyahay in uu noqdo."

"Waan ka mahad celineynaa ay," ayay tiri, "laakiin ma ahan ii waxa dadka qabaa."

"Waa hagaag, haddii ay waydo, oo waxaan qabaa in aad been, la rabay. Marka aad tahay qof dumar ah. Dhigan tahay wax aad in waxa ay dadku u maleeyaan inaad u yaqaan ee ku habboon tahay" ayuu si mugdi uu rabay. "... Status Ethical."

"Waxaad ka dhigan tahay, aan bikradnimadayda?" Brienne weyddiiyey, oo diiday in ay ka xishoodaan, iyo ku dhawaad guulaysto waxa at.

"In aad. Haddii aad Waligaa rabaan in ay qayb ka mid ah nooc kasta oo hufan bulshada Westerosi noqon ... haddii ay wax caynkaas ah ka jirto." Bushinta dhacsantahay naysaa. "Ma ahi qof ee waa in aad la arkay la."

"Laga yaabaa in aadan sidii aan istaahilin sida aad u malaynayso," Brienne dagan u yiri, iyagoo og inay ku khasbanaatey in ay taxadir sida ay ku cabireen sida comment ah.

"Oh, waxaan u maleynayaa inaan ahay kuwo aan istaahilin."

Waxa ay ahayd la yaab leh oo ka dhicin xanuun leh in la arko isaga noqon qallafsan ee uu inta badan soo xirtay hoos kuwo kale naftooda.

"Waxaan ahay, ka dib markii dhamaan, weli King Slayer."

"Laakiin sheekada aad ii sheegtay in habeen ee la soo dhaafay"

"Ma sheegi karo sheeko in si kaliya qof."

Waxay nuugo isagoo iskibrin yar ee codkiisa iyo helay in xudunta u ah waxa ka mid ah. Sidaas daraaddeed waxay la ahayn oo keliya qof. Waxa ay ahayd labada sasabasho miidhan ah iyo wax yar ka cabsi leh.

"Dadka had iyo jeer arki waxa ay doonayaan in ay arkaan," ayay ugu dambeyntii sheegay. "Haddii ay si cadaalad daro aad aragto, waxa aad u baahan tahay inaad isku daydo adag si ay u helaan iyaga si aad u aragto waxa aad u rabto in aad."

"Taasi waa talo wanaagsan ee aad naftaada, soo maaha?"

Brienne eegay hoos. "Waxaan inta badan istaagi kara in ay qaataan talo noo gaar ah."

Waxay ahaayeen labada degan oo in muddo ah. Ugu dambeyntii, Jaime yiri, "Markii aan ku soo laabtay magaalada yihiin, waxa ay noqon doontaa sida ay halkan jooga."

"Xun" ayuu yiri Brienne.

"Waxaan rabnaa in aad isu diyaarin tahay." Waxa uu watayna way ka dhawaajiyeen naxdin badan. Sababtaas qaar ka mid ah In yar oo iyada ku raaxaysanayeen in uu hadda uun isagoo fahamsan siday u adkayd in qofka dumarka ah sida iyada noqon nin in nin ee ka howgala ah jiritaanka?

"Anigu kama so funny." Waa in uu ku aragtay iyada qallooc ee dibinta oo ahaa hadda kaduudsami. "Waxaad ma jecla in la majaajiloodeen, oo aad samayn? Waxay waxaad cuni doontaan nool King ee ka degaya iyo aad tuf, Lafihiisa midna lugta. Iyo walaashay noqon doonaa safka hore."

"Laakiin wax baan kuu haystaa in uu i difaaco," ayay tidhi iyada oo aamusan, aan la filayn kalsooni ah Careysan in uu ahaa soo jireenka ah dhedig.

Tani waxay u muuqatay in ay sameeyaan isaga walwalsan. Waxa uu yiri: "Waxaan qabaa in aad u malaynayso in aan ka awood badan yahay run ahaantii waan samayn."

"Malaha," Brienne ku heshiiyeen. "Waan arki doonaa dhakhsaha badan ku filan sida ay u dhacaan."

"Mm," ayuu yiri, ma uga dhawaajiyeen oo farxad leh. "Kaliya fogaadaan Cersei."

"Haddii iyada si halis ah, waxaa laga yaabaa waa in aad ka fogaadaan iyada ka sidoo kale."

Ayuu wuxuu kuyiri, laakiin sidoo kale waxay aqoonsan tahay iyada dhibic. "Markaasaa aan iyada oo kaliya," ayuu yiri. "Ka dheerow mid ka mid ah qaraabada aan. Ii ballan qaad."

"Aad u fiican." Waxay ula taaheen. "Waxaan isku dayi doonaa in ay ka fogaadaan dhan Lannisters ah."

Waxa uu u muuqday in uu markaas in yar ka nasato.


End file.
